Ascorbic acid derivatives are important to skin but are difficult to stabilize in formula, particularly at high concentration for maximum activity. Conventional cosmetic compositions generally keep concentration of ascorbic acid derivatives low to avoid any instability of the acids. Cosmetic products with high concentrated, solubilized, and stable ascorbic acid derivatives along with other beneficial components are especially desired by consumers because of long-term therapeutic benefits such as diminishing wrinkles and reducing fine lines.
Today's consumers also desire cosmetic products that prove immediate skin benefits such as refining texture for smoother skin, brightening the overall appearance of skin, and reducing the appearance of fine lines.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic products with highly concentrated, soluble, and stable ascorbic acids and other beneficial components to provide customers with both short-term and long-term skin benefits.
Accordingly, another object of this position is to provide a method of making cosmetic products that are capable of providing both short-term and long-term skin benefits.